


Rendezvous

by ObjectiveMistress



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, White Lotus Mako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObjectiveMistress/pseuds/ObjectiveMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one said that training to be a member of the Order of the White Lotus would be easy. But then again, there are exceptions to the austere conditions when one is dating the Avatar. Makorra smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rendezvous

**Title:**  Rendezvous

**Rating:**  M (smut)

**Word Count:**  ~2200

**Summary:**  No one said that training to be a member of the Order of the White Lotus would be easy. But then again, there are exceptions to the austere conditions when one is dating the Avatar. Makorra smut.

**Author Note:**  Something light for us all to enjoy. Maybe a late birthday present for selenicsoulmates since we discussed this idea a long while ago.

.

.

Mako grimaced and squinted his eyes against the biting cold wind of the South Pole night. He wasn't a stranger to the cold by any stretch of the imagination; there had been far too many nights on the streets of Republic City covered by only a soggy piece of cardboard and his brother's body to keep him warm for him to count. Then again, considering how bad the memories were he had no desire to tally such times up.

But this cold was something completely different. It was a frost that smacked him in the face the second he walked out of his barrack and just burned his skin like any fire he had ever had the misfortune of being too close to. It made his cheeks go numb and his eyes slow and fog as if they were liable to freeze over at any moment.

He had no choice. The newest White Lotus Sentry Cadets always got the worst of the night shifts. After a good number of years with the Republic City Police as a detective, he decided it was time for a change. As Korra gravitated away from Republic City, Mako followed her where her duties took her.

For once Mako was glad he grabbed his hat and hood before reporting for duty. On nights like this where he could barely see his hand if held at an arm's length away from his face, it was easy to doubt the value of his service in the open watchtower of the compound. But the Avatar decided to take up residence here while she helped with political matters and appear more neutral to all parties involved so orders were orders.

The Avatar…Korra to him. She was probably curled up under a mess of pelts in her private hut, a warm roaring fire at the center. Mako found himself craving being with her more than usual. They had less time alone together despite his close proximity as one of her guards. He knew this would change once he was no longer a cadet, but for now it was something to endure.

A quiet scuffling of feet caused Mako to silence his wandering thoughts. He stood perfectly still, his breath held as he waited to hear if his mind was just playing tricks on him. In the snowy still blackness, he couldn't be sure. An idle mind was a dangerous thing.

He heard the crunch of a footfall on ice behind him. Mako whipped around, flame in hand, his stance low and stable, ready to strike or dodge whatever would come at him.

"Whoa!" Korra held her hands up in a mocking surrender. "Cool it."

"Trust me," Mako stood up to his full height, "I'm plenty cold already."

She stepped forward and took both of his hands in hers. He had no idea how she was comfortable in these conditions in just her parka. Then again, when he remembered what a furnace she was to sleep next to at night all questions evaporated from his mind on the matter.

"Why don't you come down to my hut and warm up?" She smiled enticingly.

"Korra…" he huffed, "you know I can't leave my post. I have to be out here all night."

"Hmm," she stroked her chin. "Isn't your duty to serve the Avatar?"

"For fuck's sake, not this again."

Korra cleared her throat and started in an overly grandiose tone of voice, "Your Avatar would like you to come down to her hut…"

Mako resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"…So she can warm up one of her loyal guards."

"You know," he pulled her in close, shielding her from the gust of wind, "I'd say yes if Korra asked instead of the Avatar."

"Fine," she looked up at him with a smug smirk. "Mako, I'd love it if you'd come down to my hut."

"And what exactly would we do there?" He returned her grin, baiting her to see how far she was willing to go.

Suddenly, she grabbed him by the collar. She yanked him roughly downwards so his ears were at the level of her hips as she stood on tiptoe.

"I want to fuck you senseless," she hissed. "I promise you'll be back before anyone notices you're gone and I'll vouch for you if something says something."

Before he could protest, Korra grabbed him by the hand and dragged him down the tight spiral staircase in the watchtower. Her hut was a mere fifty yards away from the tower, of which they both ran hand in hand the entire way. The wind was so cold against his face Mako felt tears spring up in the corners of eyes. The cold was utterly evil, but with the way things were going he knew he was going to be warm in no time.

Korra pulled his cloak and hood off as soon as they ducked into her hut. Even in this toasty warm environment his face was so cold it felt like his skin was radiating cold. She shrugged off her parka and his hands found her bare biceps.

"Spirits," she laughed, "your hands are freezing!"

"I guess you'll just have to warm me up then."

He leaned down, pressing his cold lips against hers. Their warm breaths mingled in the air as passion flowed freely between them. Mako couldn't wait until he was granted full membership in the Order so this could be his reality every night instead of cramming into his too-short bunk in the barracks. His hands wandered down her still clothed back. His fingers pinched the hem of her tank top, careful not to brush her bare skin with his frigid hands.

Korra did the rest of the work for him and pulled her tank top fluidly over her head.

"You're not wearing your wrappings," Mako stumbled backwards as his girlfriend pushed him backwards on to the large cot, covered in pelts.

She was on top of him in a moment, her hips pressed against his and her arms on either side of his head giving him an excellent view of her chest. His hands found her ass, and pressed her down into the quickly growing bulge in his pants, hoping just to relieve some of the pressure.

"Duh," she rolled her eyes. "Already knew what we'd be getting into here."

Mako groaned as she leaned over, rubbing purposely over his hardness. He craned his neck to gently nip at one of her breasts before laving his longue over the nipple. Spirits, she had the most amazing chest. If he had to pick a favorite part of her body, he wasn't sure he would be able to. Everything about her (not limited to her body) was beautiful, but he decided to live in the moment and enjoy the parts of her in his immediate grasp.

"Sit up," her hands removed his white tank top in one swift motion.

She ran her fingers over the expanse of his chest before dragging her lips over his collarbone, teeth gently nipping at the skin there. Suddenly, she rolled off him and worked her pants down her muscular legs until she was bare before him. There was something mesmerizing about watching the physical manifestations of her strength working beneath her skin and powering her in whatever the task at hand currently was. And now…well Mako supposed that the task was him.

Korra straddled his body again, her weight distributed between her knees and her elbows on either side of his head. She pressed her forehead against his as their eyes locked. He ran his hands up her thighs until they came to just below where her legs met her ass. He reached around and ran a single finger along the entrance to her folds.

"M-Mako," Korra moaned and buried her face in his neck.

"You've been so in control…" he whispered into her ear, "…you forgot I'm supposed to be serving my Avatar."

She burst out into laugher. "You're a real dork sometimes."

"But you love it," he pressed a finger inside her.

Her eyes fluttered shut in pleasure, but Korra's grit and determination applied to all areas. She reached behind her and grasped his wrist. She moved further up his body until his finger slipped out from her.

"But there's something I love more," she sat up on her knees and sought out his eye contact.

Mako nodded in silent approval; he knew what was coming next. Korra lowered herself down until her core was just over his lips. The taste of her was utterly intoxicating. It was just so uniquely her it was impossible to describe, but had him harder than he already was at first taste. His tongue darted up and along her slit before pressing against her clit. He lapped at her, each mewl of approval fueling him forward.

Fuck, he missed this. He missed her quivering above him, her orgasm crashing over her as she fell forward and caught herself on her hands. She rolled off him and sunk into the mattress, slowly coming down from her high.

"Take off your pants," Korra crawled down his body.

He lifted his hips and allowed her to pull the rest of his clothing off his body. She straddled him again and took his cock into her hands. Mako moaned at the sudden contact; Korra certainly wasn't patient tonight. She gave him one lick from base to tip before taking him into her mouth as far as she could go. Her hand at the base gave loving attention as she pumped him quickly; her tongue flicking over the head as she bobbed up and then laving against his shaft as she took him back in.

"Fuck, Korra…" one of his hands tangled in her short hair. "I'm not going to last much long if you keep this up."

In his defense, it had been a while since they had last had time together like this and Korra was absolutely spectacular. She loved watching him writhe in pleasure like only she had the power to do.

Suddenly, Korra sat up and rolled a condom down his length. He must have been so preoccupied with the pleasurable sensations that he missed her grabbing the foil wrapper from who knows where. But soon enough she pressed his cock against her entrance. She sunk down on him in one smooth motion and immediately set a fast pace, evaporating all coherent thoughts from his head. He reached up to reach her breasts, only to have Korra roughly grip his wrists and pin his arms above his head.

"Not tonight," she smirked, hair falling down in front of her face in a messy curtain as her breath came harder.

Mako closed his eyes and tried to hold on. She was really doing a number on him in an amazing way. She just felt so good riding him. She ground her hips against his, waves of pleasure from the delicious friction fired up and down his entire body.

"I-I don't want to come until you do," he half-muttered, his arms still pressed above his head. "Please?" He struggled against her grip just enough that she got the message.

She let up and placed her hands on his chest instead, "G-Go ahead."

His hand moved immediately to her clit. He pressed against the sensitive nub until she fell forward on to him. Korra nipped at his neck and moaned into his skin as she came. Her peak pushed him over the edge and he spilled himself inside of her.

Part of him wanted to lie there all night. It would be far to easy to curl up next to her under the covers and sleep until they woke up next to one another, tangled in the covers and do this all over again.

"Korra, I need to get back to my post," he groaned.

She reluctantly replied, holding the base of the condom as she pulled off him and discarded the item to the side. "You could just stay the night and I'll vouch for you."

"Sweetie," he sat up and kissed her back. "Another night."

For now he had to sacrifice so they could have later.

Korra crawled under the covers, most of her naked body shrouded from his view as he pulled back on his clothing and pinned his cloak closed. It was hard to leave, but he knew they would have more time. He pulled his hood over his head.

"Avatar," he smiled and bowed his head respectfully before leaving back into the cold.

.

.

"You left your post last night," the head White Lotus member at the outpost stood with his arms crossed, expression grim. "I'm not sure you could possibly explain away this away."

Mako tugged at his collar, "I uh…" he grinned sheepishly, "…was serving the Avatar?"

.

.

**Author Note:** Hot damn that was hard to write. I think I've lost my touch with smut, better keep writing it.


End file.
